


One last kiss

by obscureshipyard



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Desk Sex, Human Thoros of Myr, If You Squint - Freeform, Library Sex, M/M, Mentioned Arya Stark, Mentioned Gendry Waters - Freeform, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Queen of the Damned, Vampire Beric Dondarrion, kinda_AU... kinda_crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureshipyard/pseuds/obscureshipyard
Summary: Thoros, living under the guise of a mild-mannered librarian, is a member of a secret society that studies the legends of vampires throughout history. They fully believe the creatures to exist, though lack solid evidence to convince the general populous.Thoros’s protege, Arya has recently begun an affair with the rockstar and self-proclaimed Vampire, Gendry. Throughout the beginning of this affair Thoros came across Gendry’s former mentor, a man by the name of Beric Dondarrion. Unbeknownst to Thoros, Beric is a vampire, ancient and jaded, but a lover of humanity and mortality. And said vampire took more than just a passing interest in Thoros.
Relationships: Beric Dondarrion/Thoros of Myr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	One last kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Strangely inspired by one of the final scenes from Queen of the Damned (2002 film). That exceptionally short, final moment between David Talbot and Marious. For those who don’t remember or never saw, fear not, the summary pretty much fills you in on the important bits and the piece itself can stand alone.
> 
> Thanks to TemptedForTea for editing!

"Hello, Thoros." A deep voice cut through the silence, startling Thoros from his pondering. He turned away from his book covered desk to face the imposing figure of Beric Dondarrion.

The form fitting suit Beric wore was a solid black but drew Thoros’s eye to every temping curve. It also emphasized the anxiety Thoros felt as the other man stood blocking the only exit from the library that wasn’t a three stories high window.

"Beric--" It was the only thing Thoros’s scattered brain could think to choke out. Beric bowed his head and gave a dashing smile. Heavy silence filled the space between them. Hair on the back of Thoros’s neck rose as the prey-like anxiety sank in.

“Do you know what I am?” Beric asked, his upper lip lifting just the barest centimeter to show off perfectly white teeth. Thoros knew fangs hid at the tips of those teeth.

“Vampire--” he whispered. “I pieced it together after Arya ran off with Gendry. The boy wasn’t lying about being... She was changed-- Like you.” Thoros dared to meet the gaze of the undead creature, now looming before him. Thoros hadn’t seen him move. “Are you going to kill me?” Thoros was shocked at how steady his voice remained.

“No, my dear Thoros, but I am dying for a taste of you.” Beric remained still, letting his eyes drag lazily over every inch of Thoros’s form.

“Not really up for giving blood tonight...or dying.” Thoros did his best to mask the movements of his hands as they attempted to search out his silver letter opener on the desk behind him.

“Looking for this?” Beric’s pale hands clasped the thin handle of the letter opener he had apparently swiped from the desk without Thoros noticing. “You’re a smart man, but I’m faster.” Quick as a flash, Beric threw the sliver of silver at the wall. Thoros turned to see only the handle protruding as the entire metal blade had embedded deep into the wood. By the time he turned back Beric had him pressed back against the desk.

“Worry not, my fascinating friend, I'm old enough to drink without killing. And I do not take unless it is offered. Though, I am skilled enough to get you to offer.” Icy blue eyes roved over Thoros’s face. The human felt a wash of desire and anxiety rushing over his skin.

Thoros knew he should hate this, be terrified, be disgusted. But he wasn’t. Getting so close to such a beautiful, dangerous creature was a heady sensation. He had felt the pull the moment his eyes met Beric’s that night at Gendry’s concert.

Weeks had gone by, but the single moment of their meeting had stymied him. Beric Dondarrion, the very thing Thoros has spent his life chasing, had looked at him and smiled. They had been mere feet apart, surrounded by hordes of people but only looking at each other. Now, here Beric stood, pressed tightly against him.

“Intimidation and fear don’t really do it for me.” He spat back with all of the malice he could scrape together. Truthfully, his body ached for Beric’s touch.

“Your elevated pulse rate begs to differ.” Beric chuckled, leaning his body forward, forcing Thoros to bend back until he was all but laying on his own desk.

“I’m afraid.” Thoros shot back, nearly choking on his own lies. His hands clutched the edge of the desk. If he weren’t holding on so tightly, Thoros knew his hands would be pulling Beric even closer.

“Are you always this hard when you’re afraid?” Beric rolled his hips against Thoros’s crotch making the human gasp.

Shame brought a new wave of heat to Thoros’s face. He wanted, he desperately wanted. He closed his eyes tightly and fought against his body. He was stronger than this, surely it was some vampiric trick. Some bit of magic to lure a victim until they were begging to be consumed.

“I will not hurt you, Thoros. I didn't come here for pain. I came here for pleasure. If you offer me your body, your blood, or both I would be very _grateful._ ” Beric’s mouth was but an inch away from Thoros’s lips. He could feel the cool breath as the undead man spoke. “And I will be sure to pay you back...ten times over.”

Beric’s lips were cool against the heated skin of Thoros's neck. The human tightened his grip on the edge of the desk, desperate to keep from reaching out. Lips trailed up his throat, his jaw, then stopped. Thoros couldn't breathe. His body practically vibrated with the need to be claimed.

He wanted Beric, he wanted what came next. But Beric wasn't moving, wasn't taking. It made the human want to scream.

"Thoros, do you want this?" Beric hitched Thoros's thighs up around his waist, bringing them impossibly closer. Thoros groaned, his back arching, begging. "Thoros?"

"Yes-- just, yes." He was weak, just a touch, a smattering of words, and Thoros was lost.

But it felt like victory. Beric pulled him close and kissed him with a passion Thoros had only read about in books. Thoros couldn’t hold back any longer and let his hands reach to claw at the firm muscles working under Beric’s fine clothing.

Thoros’s head was swimming. Beric made quick work of ripping his clothing to shreds, throwing his glasses somewhere behind them. Shivers raced down Thoros’s spine as cool air washed over his exposed skin.

"Breathe." Beric purred into Thoros's neck. His cool breath doing nothing to soothe the boiling blood racing beneath Thoros’s skin. Thoros swore he was going to burst into flames, as devious fingers teased his skin from throat to thigh.

"Fuck, you smell amazing." Teeth scraped along Thoros’s shoulder, causing shivers to ricochet down his spine. Thoros’s breath caught in his chest as he braced for the pain of a bite.

“Not yet,” Beric’s voice soothed his nerves. “I want you begging for it.”

“Fuck, please.” The words spilled off his lips. "Please, take me." There was no shame left. Thoros wanted everything Beric could give.

“Mmm, you’re perfect.” The vampire smiled, mouth full of long, sharp teeth.

Beric’s arms wrapped around his waist and, before Thoros could think, he was lifted so he lay flat on his back over the suddenly bare desk. He couldn’t think about the books clattering to the floor. He couldn’t think about the desk lamp breaking as it snapped to pieces somewhere behind him.

Skin, Thoros wanted to feel Beric’s skin pressing against him. His wish was granted before he could even form the words. Beric loomed over him like some dark incubus, miles of pale skin stretched over corded muscle.

Thoros held his lover close. Consumed by the hungry need for Beric’s lips, Thoros didn’t notice the vampire pulling the packet of lube from his discarded pants pocket. Thoros cried out with the feeling of lube covered fingers working him open. But Beric worked quickly to consume every gasp and whimper.

As one hand worked to open him, the other wrapped tightly around Thoros’s cock to drive him mad. The vampire teased with each stroke of tongue and hand until Thoros was nearly out of his mind. All the while one finger became two, then three. Thoros was moments away from screaming out his need when his vampire sprung into action.

Beric lined himself up before grabbing Thoros tightly by the hips to keep him still. Lightning struck behind Thoros’s eyelids as Beric pushed inside. Thoros was greedy for every inch of him, arching his back and squeezing his thighs tight to pull Beric in deeper.

An animalistic growl echoed deep in Beric’s chest as he finally bottomed out. Thoros’s whole body was trembling, and he needed more. The human tightened his arms around Beric’s shoulders. His moans echoed off the walls as Beric fucked with a relentless pace.

The vampire moved with precision hitting that perfect spot that had Thoros seeing stars. But he would not let Thoros sink into bliss so easily.

Beric slowed his movements, adding more force and a deep grind of his pelvis each time he settled inside. With a moan, Thoros clawed his fingers down the muscles of Beric’s back desperate for more, harder, anything.

The vampire chuckled as he moved his lips to the racing pulse at Thoros’s neck. Heat filled Thoros’s body as Beric marked his neck with barely sheathed fangs. His hips jolted at the temptation to submit, the desire to be consumed completely.

Beric wanted all of him, and Thoros wanted to give everything.

“Yes, yes, Beric, I want it. Bite me.” Thoros whispered into his lover’s ear. Beric stilled. He tilted Thoros’s chin up until their eyes met. Hunger reflected back from one to the other.

“Once I drink from you, you can never be free of me. We will always be connected, until your heart beats its last. You will be mine.” Icy blue eyes watched him closely as Thoros shuddered at the words. It was true, Beric wanted him, all of him.

“Yes.” The hunger in Thoros’s eyes rivaled anything Beric had ever seen in a vampire. With one last kiss, Beric struck.


End file.
